Deadly Virus
by AnimeGirl 144
Summary: After a mishap with an Evo, Agent Six is suddenly caught with a virus that will kill him from the inside within 24 hours unless Rex, Bobo, and Dr. Holiday find a cure for him. Will they be in time, or will Rex lose his father figure to a virus that he blames himself for? One-Shot


**A/N: So, even before the premiere of the show, I found myself writing this fic. After seeing a lot of commercials, and a lot of those sneak peeks, I decided to do this fic. I may be doing more, but I have others to work on. I also believe that Six and Rex have like a mentor/student or father/son relationship (I'll explain my reasoning down at the ending A/N), so this is like a father/son Six and Rex fic. Hope you all enjoy my first **_**Generator Rex**_** fanfic.**

**Summary: **After a mishap with an Evo, Agent Six is suddenly caught with a virus that will kill him from the inside within 24 hours unless Rex, Bobo, and Dr. Holiday find a cure for him. Will they be in time, or will Rex lose his father figure to a virus that he blames himself for?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the Evo and the virus, and the cure.**

**Title:** Deadly Virus  
**Author:** AnimeGirl 144

* * *

"Pay attention kid, you're getting too reckless again," Six ordered into his headpiece communicator.

"Calm down Six," Rex huffed as he punched the gigantically huge Evo monster. _Can't he trust me? _How _long have we been working together?_

Rex was too far lost in his thoughts, and punching the living day lights out of the Evo, that he did not notice the Evo immediately launched a tentacle vine at him, a sharp pointy tip at the end of it, aimed for his back. Six was the first one to spot it, and acted quickly. Bobo also noticed the vine and gasped.

"Rex!" he warned.

"Huh?" the teen Evo asked, turning to see the tentacle coming straight at him.

His eyes widened as everything slowed down. He was about to form a shield, using his arms, when the most incredible and surprising thing happened. Six took the hit; the tip of the tentacle hit him in the chest.

"Six!" Rex shouted in shock, seeing the agent fall to the ground with the tip still implanted in his chest.

Surprise and shock quickly changed to anger and rage as he activated his BFS, and sliced off the tentacle from the tip, making green goo gush out. Rex switched his BFS to Smackhands then went on the attack, angrily attacking the Evo with his fists. Bobo ran over to Six and noticed the man was unconscious with his blood staining his white shirt around where the tip was. Bobo carefully took that out, careful that no arteries were attached to the tip.

"Is he okay?" Rex asked, running over to Six and Bobo after he beat the Evo to a pulp.

Bobo looked up and could see the fear and worry in Rex's eyes as he knelt by the fallen agent.

"I'm not a doctor kid, just a monkey," Bobo said. "We need to get him back to HQ."

"Right," Rex nodded, activating his Boogie Pack and he carefully picked up Six. "Bobo, take Six's hover board." Then, without another word, Rex rose into the air and headed back to Providence Headquarters.

"Yeah, sure. Have the monkey who doesn't know how to operate the device use it," Bobo complained. He looked at the hover board and scratched his head in confusion. "Now how do ya work this thing?"

-----

"Dr. Holiday! We have an emergency!!" Rex shouted the minute he entered the headquarters' building.

"Huh? What is it Rex...?" Holiday's question died out as she saw the injured Six. She then gasped, "Six."

Minutes later, Rex was nervously pacing the outside corridor with Holiday and Bobo watching him, both anxious to know if Six would be alright. Rex contemplated just heading into the room to see if Six was okay when the door suddenly opened and revealed a troubled looking doctor. Rex immediately pounced at him, getting within the doctor's personal space.

"Doctor Ryan, is Six going to be okay?" Rex asked as Holiday and Bobo came behind him to give him support.

Ryan sighed and pushed the door open, motioning with his head towards the door. This was their signal to enter the room. Without hesitance, Rex entered the room with his friends following him. Six was lying in a standard medical bay bed with a white sheet over his body, leaving only his neck and face. The agent's face still looked stoic.

"Whatever that Evo did, it sure messed him up," Ryan said, also in the room.

"What do you mean?" Rex asked, worry and fear creeping up within him.

"We ran some scans on what happened to him. Our scanners picked up little viruses within his body, ready to eat up his arteries, including his heart, brain, liver, kidneys, and even the lungs," Ryan began to explain. "We were able to freeze it, but not for very long. After 24 hours, the virus will be set loose, and kill him."

"Is there a cure?" Holiday asked, noticing a look of fear on Rex's face.

"Yes, and I believe I have a file on it," Ryan said, walking to a cabinet and searching for the file. "Ah, here it is."

In his hand was a digital padd that he held in his hand, turning to head back to the three. Rex grabbed the padd without a word, looking over to see what the cure was. Unruffled by the teen's action, Ryan looked at Holiday who was giving him her full attention.

"Out in the Amazon is a rare flower called the Ethyergal. Inside the bud of this flower is some an anecdote to the virus the Evo implanted in Agent Six, which also originated from the Amazon," Ryan explained. "Bring me the Ethyergal, and I'll be able to make a cure and save Six. But, you must bring it to me before the 24 hours are up. Understand?"

After making a mental image of what it looked like, Rex nodded his head in determination.

"I understand. Grab this, Ethyergal flower and bring it back to save Six," Rex nodded.

"Rex, keep in mind, there's no room for error," Ryan warned. "If you fail to get the flower to me before time runs out, then Six will die."

"I won't make any errors," Rex said, his voice deep and filled with determination. "I'll get the flower, and Six will be alright."

"We better get moving then kid," Bobo said. "We've got less than 24 hours, and I don't think Six can afford to lose precious minutes."

"Right," Rex said, nodding at his friend. He then looked at Holiday, who had remained quiet for most of the encounter. "You'll take care of him till we get back?"

"I don't know how much I can do without the cure, but I'll do my best," Holiday said. "Be careful, and please hurry back."

"Don't worry, I will," Rex said, placing on his goggles for dramatic effect.

With a quick nod to Bobo, he and his monkey sidekick ran out of Six's medbay room and headed down the hall. Holiday stood out in the hall, watching them leave with a worried look on her face.

"Please come back with the cure," she whispered to herself. "And please hurry."

-----

"Kid, do you even know where the Amazons are?" Bobo asked as they entered the air.

"Sure I do. It's somewhere south of America," Rex said, a bit light-heartedly.

"Well, at least you know the general area of it," Bobo said, a bit of sarcasm in his voice. "But you need to know specifically. We can't mess up on this mission Rex, a friend's life is on the line."

"I know Bobo," Rex said, his face sobered up and his voice serious. "And I don't intend to mess up on the mission. I'm going to find this flower and save Six before time runs out."

"Atta kid," Bobo said. "Keep your mind focused."

_Focus,_ Rex thought. _Gotta stay focus!_

He sped up his Boogie Pack, pure determination pushing him to head to the Amazon quicker than ever before.

_Don't worry Six, I won't let you die because of my failure,_ Rex thought.

-----

"How's he doing?" Holiday asked, an hour in.

"He's still stable, but he's still in acoma," Ryan answered, looking to the other doctor at the doorway.

As if to contradict what he said, the alarms from the monitors began to ring. In alarm, Holiday gasped while Ryan ran to see what was going on.

"This is bad," he muttered.

"What's wrong?" Holiday asked.

"Our scanners show that his temperature has risen," Ryan said. "Normal human temperature is 98.6, but the scanners reveal his temperature is at 100.2."

"He has a small fever, what's wrong with that?" Holiday asked, not understanding why he was panicking.

"He _shouldn't_ be having this fever," Ryan explained. "And if you'd like to look now, it has risen by .1."

"What?" Holiday asked, looking to the screen to see Six's temperature was now at 100.3. "What's this suppose to mean?"

"It means that this virus is attacking him despite the fact that we've frozen it," Ryan said. "And by my guesses, his temperature will continue to rise. If it continues to rise, it may be able to melt his brain."

Holiday's eyes widened upon hearing the news. She needed to contact Rex, immediately!

"Rex. Rex! Come in," Holiday called into her computer. "Come on Rex, answer already!"

"_Hey Dr. Holiday, what's up? Is Six okay?_" Rex said over the communications.

"No Rex, we've got a new problem. It seems this virus has a second way to attack, and not even the freeze Dr. Ryan placed on it can stop it," Holiday said. "Six is being attacked by a fever, and it seems to be growing."

"_What does that mean?_" Rex asked.

Holiday could hear the worry in his voice, and she was a bit afraid to answer him.

_But he has to know,_ a voice in her mind said.

"Rex, it means that if you don't get that flower here soon, his mind will melt before the virus eats him alive," Holiday said.

Silence was met to her answer. She bit her bottom lip, wondering if he was okay, and was about to question him about it, until he answered her.

"_Don't worry Dr. Holiday; I'll get that flower back soon. I won't let Six die on us,_" Rex said, confidence in his voice.

A small smile formed on Holiday's face as she took his word. Set Rex to it, and he'd get it done.

"Okay Rex, but remember to be careful," Holiday warned before cutting off communications. _Please, _please_ hurry._

"You heard the boss lady," Bobo said once Rex's and Holiday's conversation was over. "Better speed it up."

"Already on it," Rex said, his straight face placed back on.

-----

"Alright, we're here," Rex said as he and Bobo landed on a patch of dirt somewhere in the Amazons.

"Are ya sure it's the Amazon, kid?" Bobo asked, looking around.

"Well, we can always check with Dr. Holiday. I'm sure she's able to track us with your chip in your diaper," Rex said with a small teasing smile.

Bobo narrowed his eyes at him and defended himself, "It's a simian under-garment!"

"Yeah, sure it is," Rex said, then turning on his communicator. "Say Dr. Holiday, you there?"

"_Rex? How are you doing? Where are you?_" Holiday's voice said from the other side.

"We think we're in the Amazon, but we want to be sure. Do you think you can tell us by using Bobo's tracking chip to locate us and tell us if we're in the Amazon?" Rex asked.

"_Sure. Just give me a sec,_" she replied.

"Say, Dr. Holiday, how long have we been gone?" Rex asked. "I don't really have a watch, so...?"

Dr. Holiday's answer came hesitantly, he noted. "_Six hours._"

"Six hours?!" Rex said, a look of disbelief on his face. Even Bobo was surprised by this. "How's Six doing? Has his fever gone up?"

"_Barely. It's almost hitting 103 though,_" Holiday answered. "_Found you. You guys are in luck; you're in the Amazon. But you've now got at least 18 hours._"

"Understood. We need to find that flower and get back immediately before any more time runs out," Rex said, determination in his voice. "Give me heads up if Six's temp goes over 103."

"_Okay Rex. Be careful._"

"I always am," Rex said. "Rex out. Alright Bobo, you know what we gotta do."

"Right kid," Bobo nodded. "Let's get moving."

With a nod, Rex and Bobo headed out into the jungle. He had originally planned on using the Rex Ride, but he figured there'd be too many trees to dodge so walking was the best bet. Okay, walking wasn't the best term. It was more like, Rex and Bobo were running through the Amazon jungle without worrying about the animals that inhabited the jungle. All he worried about was if he'd get the flower back to Dr. Ryan in time to save Six.

"Do we even know where we're looking kid?" Bobo asked after nearly an hour (that's what they estimated).

"Well, not really, but the padd said it was somewhere in the middle of the Amazon," Rex replied.

"Do we even know where the middle of the Amazon is?"

"No," Rex replied after a bit of hesitance.

"Then how-"

"I don't know!" Rex blew up, glaring at Bobo as he released an angry huff. "I don't know where this flower is but I'm doing my best to find it, and I don't need your back-sass!"

Bobo blinked at Rex, who breathed heavily before his eyes widened in realization. He even looked horrified.

"I-I'm sorry Bobo," Rex apologized. "I'm just..." Rex fell to the ground at this point, placing his head in between his hands and continued, "I'm just stressed."

"I know ya are kid," Bobo said, placing a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I can't mess up Bobo. If I don't find this flower soon, Six will die. And it'll be my fault," Rex continued, closing his eyes.

"We can't think like that kid. We _will_ find this flower, I know we will," Bobo encouraged.

Rex looked up at him with a thankful smile and nodded.

"Yeah. You're right," he said. "Thanks pal."

"Hey, what's a monkey for?" Bobo asked as he watched the human stand to his feet. "Now just to find where that flower is."

"I think I may have an idea," Rex said, his eyes focused on the treetops.

"Are you sure this is even going to work?" Bobo asked after being filled in on the plan.

"You can communicate with humans. You don't think you can't communicate with other monkeys? Just give it a shot. We do have a lot to lose," Rex said.

"Yeah yeah. Okay," Bobo said, climbing up a random tree to where many monkeys were at.

The monkeys were startled by his appearance and screeched at him. To his surprise, he was able to understand them. He then began to communicate with them, and he was more surprised when they were able to understand him and reply back to him. Rex stayed on the jungle floor, patiently waiting for Bobo to return with an answer (hopefully).

"_Rex, come in._"

"Dr. Holiday? What's up?" Rex asked.

"_You wanted me to inform you when Six's temperature raised over 103? It's now at 105.9,_" Holiday replied.

"What?!" Rex nearly shouted.

"_He had a major spike in temperature. He went from 102.8 to 105.9,_" Holiday answered. "_How are you guys doing?_"

"I'm playing off of a hunch. Hopefully it'll pay off," Rex answered. "How much time do we have left?"

"_16,_" Holiday replied.

"Two hours already? _Grr._ Alright. Hopefully my plan works and we'll be back soon. Rex out."

"Hey kid, you'll never believe this," Bobo said as he landed beside his friend. "I've found out where the flower is."

"Where?" Rex asked quickly.

"It's just south of here, but it's a long way," Bobo answered.

"Doesn't matter. We need to get going. Six's got sixteen more hours," Rex said. "Let's move out!"

He and Bobo were once again running through the jungle, this time having a decent idea of where they were going. All that against them now was time,... or so Rex thought. Neither he nor Bobo noticed a pair of eyes watching them.

-----

"How's he doing Dr. Ryan?" Holiday asked as she did her routinely check on Six.

"His fever has bumped up to 106.1," Ryan answered.

"106.1?" Holiday asked, a look of dismay on her face.

She looked over at the agent and gasped lightly. His normally stoic face was twisted in pain. It was surprising to Holiday to see him show so much emotion.

"Do you know if Rex has got that flower yet?" Ryan asked, drawing Holiday's attention back to him.

"Not that I know of. He just said that he was acting out a plan to find the flower," Holiday answered.

"Well, let's hope he finds the Ethyergal soon," Ryan said.

"Yeah," Holiday agreed, her eyes back on Six.

-----

"How long have we been running through this jungle?" Bobo asked.

"Don't know. Don't have a watch," Rex answered. "But I think we're coming to a clearing up ahead. Hopefully the flower's there."

Bobo, now on Rex's back because he was tired of running, only nodded, also hoping for the flower to be there. When you have no way of telling time, it goes by fast. The duo made it into the clearing and were stunned to see what they found. A shallow moat was circling around a small lawn with a flower with green petals growing, standing completely in the middle of the whole clearing. The flower looked like a crossbreed between a rose and a bindweed. Bobo hopped off of Rex's back and stood surprised.

"Whoa," he muttered.

"It's the Ethyergal!" Rex said, a smile on his face. "C'mon Bobo!"

"Right behind ya kid," Bobo said.

Rex and Bobo ran towards the moat when they were suddenly stopped by three figures that landed in their way, acting as a barrier between Rex and Bobo and the flower. Both Providence Evos gasped upon seeing Biowolf, Skalamander, and Breach. Rex's surprised turned into annoyance and anger.

"The Pack. Move out of my way!" Rex ordered.

"What are you doing all the way out here, away from your precious Providence?" Biowolf said, though he wasn't really looking for an answer.

"And where's that green suit wearing human too?" Skalamander said.

Rex narrowed his eyes at the three Evos and bared his teeth at them.

"None of your concern," Rex growled, transforming his right arm into The B.F.S. and then pointing it at them threateningly. "Now move."

"Touchy, aren't we," Breach said, possibly teasing him.

Rex growled once more, then without warning, lunged at them, slicing Skalamander across the chest. The weird looking Evo fell backwards. Rex then turned his attention on Breach, who tried to throw a portal at him. Thankfully for him, Bobo took out his guns and shot at the girl Evo, making her attention turn to Bobo. That only left Biowolf. Said Evo tried to slash Rex with his long claws, but the teen Evo was too quick for that, and ducked. He then slashed him across his chest. Biowolf stumbled backwards, but wasn't easily defeated. The de facto field leader backhanded Rex, who stumbled a little from the hit but would not be deterred. With determination in his mind, Rex changed his B.F.S. into the Smackhands and punched the Evo in the face, making him fall to the ground. He turned when he heard Breach fall down behind him, Bobo blowing smoke that was coming out of the gun.

"Piece of cake," Bobo commented.

"Keep an eye on them while I grab the flower," Rex ordered, not waiting for Bobo's answer as he ran towards the flower, hoping over the small moat.

He landed on the patch of dirt, careful to not crush the one of hope of saving Six. He bent down, carefully picked the flower, then turned back to Bobo and the fallen Evos. Breach, the only one regaining consciousness, threw open three portals, one for each of the Pack Evos.

"We shall meet again, Rex. And we won't take it easy on you," Breach said before the portals closed.

"Pfft. Cowards," Bobo muttered.

"Come on Bobo," Rex called. "We've got the flower; let's head back."

"Right kid," Bobo said, running over to his friend.

"Dr. Holiday, you there?" Rex called into his communicator.

"_I'm here Rex. How's it going?_" Holiday asked.

"Great. We've got the Ethyergal flower," Rex said, a smirk on his face.

"_Really?! That's great Rex! You need to hurry back. Six's fever is rising more than we thought. He's already at 106.9. Dr. Ryan's afraid that if it gets to 110-_"

"His mind will melt," Rex finished. "Don't worry Dr. Holiday, we're on our way." Rex ended the communication and activated his Boogie Pack. "Kay Bobo, let's go."

Rex grabbed Bobo around his waist and shot into the air, heading back towards Providence.

"Let's see if we'll make it in time," Bobo said.

"No room for those thoughts, Bobo," Rex said. "We're gonna make it. We've got at least sixteen hours."

"And since it took us six hours to get here, that means we'll have ten hours to spare," Bobo said, then nodded. "Yeah, we've got plenty of time."

-----

"Dr. Holiday!! Dr. Ryan!! We're back!! We've got the Ethyergal!!" Rex shouted throughout the whole Providence Headquarters. "Dr. Holiday!! Dr. Ryan!!"

"Rex! You really have it?" Ryan asked as he stepped into the hall.

Rex ran up to the doctor, and for the first time that day, allowed himself a moment to breath. He then showed Ryan the Ethyergal flower. Ryan's eyes widened just a bit, till he grabbed it by the stem.

"We must take this down to the labs immediately! We have to work on the cure!" Ryan said, mainly to himself.

Rex watched him leave before looking to Six's medbay room. He walked in with Bobo walking behind him. Holiday was in the room, standing beside Six's bed. Rex's eyes widened a little when he saw Six's face twisted with pain, and sweat.

"He's at 107.6," Holiday said, not waiting for Rex to ask the question.

Worry fell over Rex's face as his palms tightened into fists.

"We still have time. We've got the flower," Rex said. "They'll make the cure, and Six will be okay."

Holiday's head dipped a little lower.

"I hope you're right Rex," Holiday said, her voice a little worried.

"I _know_ I'm right," Rex said, sending a look to her.

Holiday just nodded, and looking at Rex. The teen's face was full of determination. She only hoped he was right. The trio waited patiently in the room while the doctors worked on the cure. After thirty minutes (and a raise in Six's temperature), Rex was back to pacing, worry breaking through the surface of his face.

"Rex, come sit down," Holiday said.

"Yeah, you've been running through a humid jungle the whole day, your legs need to rest kid," Bobo said.

Finding no (good) excuse against them, Rex sighed and sat down in an open seat beside Holiday. Almost immediately, Ryan burst into the room with a small shot in his hand. Rex and company jumped to their feet.

"Is that-?"

"The cure? Yes. And we're lucky too. We've got several hours to spare," Ryan said as he rolled up one of Six's sleeves.

Quickly applying rubbing alcohol on the spot, Ryan then jabbed the pointy end of the shot into his arm. He then drained the contents from the shot into the agent. Everyone stepped back, waiting for a reaction. All eyes were on the monitors, waiting for a reaction. Then, to everyone's delight, the fever that had been at 108.8 was dropping down dramatically. Rex released a sigh of relief he didn't know he was holding when Six's temperature reached 98.6. Ryan grabbed a portable scanner and ran it over the agent. A small smile formed on his face.

"The cure acted quicker than I thought; the virus is completely gone," Ryan said.

"So, he's going to be alright?" Rex asked, just to be sure.

Ryan nodded.

"Yes, he should wake up any moment," Ryan said. "He'll still need to be careful, though. He's still got that cut into his chest."

"How deep was it?" Rex asked.

"Deep enough for it to bleed, but not enough that it hit anything vitally important. Give it a week, and it'll heal perfectly," Ryan said.

A smile crossed over all three of their faces. From behind the doctor, they all heard a low groaning noise. They looked at Six, who was beginning to wake up. The agent groaned once more, this time getting up to his elbows.

"What happened?" he asked, looking to the four that were still in his room.

"You're alright now Six, but you should get some rest," Rex said, minus any jokes he'd usually use.

Six raised a questioning eyebrow before looking at Ryan.

"Dr. Ryan, why am I in one of our med bay's bed?" Six asked, still on his elbows.

"You had a run in with an Evo that gave you a rare Amazonian virus," Ryan briefly explained. "You've also got a small hole in your chest, but it's patched up."

Six's already raised eyebrow rose a little more. He turned and looked at Rex and Bobo for an explanation. He was a little baffled at why Rex continued to have a relieved smile on his face.

"Should I even ask what happened?" Six asked.

"You don't remember?" Rex asked.

"Not much," Six said, sitting up with his legs hanging over the side of the bed.

"You, kind of took the hit for me," Rex said.

"Ah, yes, now I remember," Six said, standing up.

"Thanks, by the way," Rex said. "You saved me from, well, receiving that virus."

"So, how did you get rid of the virus?" Six asked.

"Rex and Bobo saved you," Holiday said. "They went down to the Amazon and found the Ethyergal flower and brought it back here. With the flower, they made a cure and saved you before the virus could destroy you from the inside."

"Hm," Six said, still looking stoic. "Then I guess I owe you two thanks."

"No problem. Being a hero is what I do," Rex said, his overconfidence back in place thanks to the fact that Six was okay.

"Now Six, you'll need to rest for a week; your chest needs to heal," Holiday said.

"I won't make any promises," Six said.

Practically true to his word, Six was back out on the field in a day, helping Rex and Bobo take down a monster Evo. There was no way anyone was going to take him off of field duty. He didn't have that much to worry about on the field now that Rex decided to not goof around as much. He became more aware of his surroundings, and swore to himself he wouldn't allow anyone else to be harmed while he was around.

He didn't want to think about how he almost lost Six because of his mistake.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so it's finally finished. /Whistles/ This sure is one long one-shot. Sorry if it was bad, I was doing my best. And sorry if the ending sucked. I couldn't find a good way to end it.**

**Anyways, while watching the premier episode, I noticed some moments where it looked like an almost father/son relationship between Six and Rex (almost). The first one is when Rex messed up and his nanities fell then rose back up when Six told him to "Finish it." The next bit is when he admitted to Holiday that he messed up in front of Six. Then, when he was running away from that Van Kleiss and his nanites fell again, it was because he was not only beginning to doubt Providence, but Six as well and he didn't want to believe it. Then, the last bit (aside from Rex looking happy and relieved when Six showed up) was when Van Kleiss told Rex that he was "messing round" with his destiny. Six had said "messing around" earlier, and when Van Kleiss said it, Rex's nanities worked again. I believe Rex looks up to Six (most of you at this point will probably say **_**duh**_**), so with that thought in mind, I wrote this, and I'll be writing more fics like this (later on).**

**Anyways, I hope the few of you who read this enjoyed it. I promise to work harder on my next one (in my defense, I worked on this fic over the time span of a week). Hope you review. I don't like flames, but I'll take critical reviews (anything to help me write better).**


End file.
